


BUSINESS AS USUAL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goo, check-in, coffee and click were the challenge words. The boys are having a rough night, but like the title says, that's really nothing new</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUSINESS AS USUAL

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

"Checking in?" The motel clerk ran her eyes over them - clothes covered with goo, mud and blood, Dean hanging onto Sam like he'd fall on his face if he let go.

"Yeah." Sam threw her a couple bills. "Got a room in back?"

"Sure."

He handed her another bill. "We're not here."

She didn't blink. "Sure."

He took the key and hauled Dean to their room, not relaxing 'til the door clicked shut behind them.

With Dean settled in bed, he checked the place out, smiling when he saw the coffee pot on the counter.

Maybe he'd survive after all.


End file.
